Just the way Amu is :D
by CanOfDicedPeachesInMyPocket
Summary: This is my first fic, Kukamu. An eventless-or-more day for Kukai and Amu! Dedicated to my inspiration, KukamuLover101! :D Tadamu bashing  a teeny tiny bit .


**Okay, I downloaded Open Office, and while my friend kicks my sister's ass at DDR (Something so few have accomplished xD) I am writing a songfic! For my first story, I decided to** **do a KukaixAmu, because they are so CUTE! This takes place when they grow into Middle schoolers, so please do not kill me... ^-^"""** **The song is 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars(Only the first verse and chorus lyrics, because I am LAZY! Forgive me x.x)and ** **the characters are fro****m Shugo Chara! ...I do not own either. I do own ten insanely adorable newborn lab pups, though ^/U/^**

_ Oh, Her eyes, Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

Amu rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked onto the school's grounds with a stifled yawn. She nearly tripped, but was caught by a pair of strong arms. She squeaked and blushed at the close contact. The figure laughed,"Two years, Hinamori, and you are still clumsy and late as ever. Its about time we started training again!" Amu glanced up. Familiar ginger-brown hair and green eyes came into view, along with the trademark grin and wink. She caught hold of her breath as she jumped out of his arms and straightened her jacket, slipping on her 'cool and spicy' persona.

"Seriously, More training? I was just tired. Not that I need it from an amateur like you.," She said, cocking her hip and crossing her arms. In the background, two girls were cheering on how 'cool and spicy' she was. Kukai laughed and flung an arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush a bit. He caught her shining gold eyes with his deep green gaze, with a wide smile, and keeping it for a moment before saying softly,"Come on, let this 'Amateur' race you to class." He took off, before Amu could see the light pink blush on his cheeks,_'Hinamori has very pretty eyes...'_

_Her hair, Her hair f__alls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day...  
><em>

Somewhere in the middle of the halls, Amu stumbled and lost her hair clip, making her shoulder length pink hair fall loose in front of her face. Luckly, Kukai caught her before she could fall to the floor head-first. She glanced up again at her one year senior, her pink hair flicking in front of her eyes. Kukai grinned,"You know, Hinamori, you should wear your hair like that more often." Amu blew the hair out of her eyes with a frown,"No,I don't like it like this."

Kukai's grin turned evil,"If I have to steal your hair clips until you do, I will." Amu's blush darkened. before the fangirls could run over and start squealing on Kukamu, the bell rang, and Amu slipped out of Kukai's arms and ran to class, waving,"Later, Kukai!" The giggling and muttering in her bag could be heard, along with Amu whispering,"Shut up!" Daichi was laughing in Kukai's pocket,"Smooth, dude..."

Kukai flicked the pocket, earning an 'OW!' from the Guardian Character, before he started strolling to his own class. He paused and picked up Amu's red X clip, tossing into the air and catching it with a grin,"One hairclip down, Kami knows how many more to go."

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me,_

_And Its so__, Its so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

Later that afternoon, the former Guardians got together at Tadase's house, out of their uniforms. Amu stepped through the door in a pain of jeans and a mint green plain T-shirt which complimented her still-growing figure and pink hair, along with her gold eyes. Kukai let out a low whistle,"Man, Our little Hinamori is sure growing up." Tadase nodded with a blush, Yaya giggled, and Rima looked indifferent as always. Amu blushed and lightly punched Kukai in the shoulder as she sat next to Tadase,"Oh shush, you liar." She looked down, her pink hair falling into her face. Kukai gave a soft smile and a small blush, touching the hair clip in his pocket.

Yaya sighed,"They have such a relaxed atmosphere, just like Amu-chi and Tadase-chi used to have..." Tadase frowned, the blush still on his face,"Used to have?" Yaya nodded, whilst Rima deadpanned,"Not very much anymore, Tadase." Tadase sulked and looked down, inching his hand towards Amu's. KusuKusu laughed, along with Pepe. Kieski was mummering something under his breath about 'Insolent servants', and Su was trying to console Tadase. Kukai, however, walked over to them and swung an arm around Amu's shoulder,"You know, Hinamori, its about time we start a race! LOSER PAYS FOR TAYAKI!" Kukai and Daichi took off, Amu and her charas on his ankles while streams of anime tears fell down Tadase's face.

_But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say..._

At the local Tayaki stand, Amu skidded to a halt, making sure the heart in her hair was gone before turning to the panting Kukai,"Darn, you got me!" She ran a hand through her messy pink hair,"Does it look okay? Is it horrid?"

Kukai stood straight with a large grin...

_When I see your face, There's not a thing that I would change_

"Amu, I really don't see why you care so much on your looks. You are naturally pretty.,"He said with a smile. Amu blushed and looked at her feet, a small smile on her face. Kukai went on, stepping closer to the humpty-lock owner,"You are very unique, and an amazing fighter..."  
><em> Cause you're amazing, Just The Way You Are<em>  
><em> And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>

Kukai stood close to Amu, resting his elbow on her shoulder. He captured Amu's chin with his index finger and thumb, lifting her face to see her small smile and heavy blush,"Your smile is perfect, even Tadase would give his world for it." Kukai leaned in closer, brushing her lips with his in a chaste kiss. Amu's blush intensified as she closed her gold eyes and leaned in for another kiss. She could hear Daichi chering and her charas squealing in shock, Su elongating hers with her 'desu~'

As Kukai pulled away, a wide grin on his face, he muttered,"Because your amazing, just the way you are..."  
><em> Because girl you're amazing, Just The Way You Are (yeah)<em>

__**So, this is a dedication to KukamuLover101, who is a HUGE inspiration to me! I love her songfics! You should SERIOUSLY check them out! SPREAD THE KUKAMU LOVE~**

**-P.I.M.P**

** ;P :D :3  
><strong>


End file.
